epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini
David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini is the fifty-third installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the eighth episode of Season 4. It features Hungarian-American illusionist and stunt performer, Harry Houdini, rapping against renowned American illusionist, David Copperfield. It was released on June 8th, 2015. Cast Nice Peter as David Copperfield EpicLLOYD as Harry Houdini Josie Ahlquist as Bess Houdini (cameo) Tony Clark as a police officer (cameo) Dante Cimadamore as Criss Angel (cameo) Lauren Francesca as Chloe Gosselin (cameo) Lyrics 'Harry Houdini:' You've never seen a body quite the same as that of Houdini! Slippery like linguine, sneaking outta teeny-weenie, Little spaces small enough to fit your talent, David! You're not a challenge, David! Your biggest endowment's your bank account balances, baby! So abracadabra, you billowy bitch! Man, you look like a pirate on the Las Vegas strip! I'm swallowing needles and spitting out evil, you couldn't escape from a flash paper bag! I'm badder with patter and matter of fact, you can't match all my skill if you sawed me in half! 'David Copperfield:' When I was a child, you were a god to me. I had to do what you do, Now you're like a Chinese wall to me; Bitch, I'll walk right through you. This ain't the magic that you're used to. I float a rose, hands free, like it's Bluetooth. My grand illusions make your parlor tricks irrelevant, The foot of Lady Liberty is stomping on your elephant. You failed at making movies, and you failed at making kids, You should stick to what you're good at and lock them lips! (Ooh!) Here's a tidbit that might drive you nuts, I bought half your shit, and I keep it locked up! Got the slim fingers that were built for slights, You're a chunky stuntman, dressed in tights! You talk shit about your hero; that ain't right! But you can look up to me now; I know you like heights! 'Harry Houdini:' (Ah!) Your hack of a Bob Saget-y act is embarrassing! You're the saddest thing to happen to Magic since The Gathering! I'm hanging by my ankles, from a crane I dangle, I got lox on my bagel that you couldn't handle! Smash your mirrors, leave your flying wires tangled, And you can't hide shame with a camera angle! 'Criss Angel:' Did somebody say Angel? 'Harry Houdini:' No. 'Criss Angel:' Oh... 'David Copperfield:' See what they'd be watching if it wasn't for me? I remind the world that magic is supposed to make you happy! While you waste time proving everybody wrong, I'm backstage getting my supermodel groove on! You should relax, take a private trip, To my private island; suck my private dick! (Uh!) I'll summon up a little Halloween brunch: Deep fried sucker with a side of punch! Scrapped lyrics 'Harry Houdini:' Abracadabra, you silly little billowy bitch! You look like a skinny pirate off the Las Vegas strip! And that hair, are you really for real? You should change your stage name to David Cockatiel! You couldn't break your way out of a flash paper bag! You couldn't match up to my skill if you sawed it in half! Let me give you something you just don't understand: You're like a magic Bob Saget and I'm a fucking crazy man! I'm the daring Hungarian, escaping from cans, That are smaller than the ones you spray tan in! I'm hanging in chains off of cranes and things. You're embarrassing to Magic like The Gathering! I put my life on the line every time I step in the lime light. I rhyme right, Magic Mike, you can't even lock down a wife! ---- You're not a magic man - nope, I'll like a milk can, And when I smack you in the face it won't be a "sleight of hand"! Your tragic Bob Saget magic tricks should stick to TV land (Oooh!) Rhymes are as sharp as the part in my hair (Ahhh!) Hungarian immigrant hunger; American flair, Hanging 180 from cranes like a hundred and eighty feet up in the air! I'm Harry Houdini! Holla if you see me! Butt naked lock picker and a lyrical genie! Meanwhile your act's so embarrassing it's staggering, The whackest thing that's happening in Magic since The Gathering! ---- I hang out on cranes chained to with ankle strained straitjacket on. You hang out with Carrot Top and Celine Dion! ---- It's something you couldn't understand: You're a cheerful kind of showman; I'm a fucking crazy man! Trivia General *The "More Battles" section in the end slate shows Lao Tzu for a short moment during the reel. **This is the fifth battle to reveal characters of an upcoming battle in an end slate, after Rick Grimes vs Walter White, Goku vs Superman, Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde, and Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. Production *The iTunes cover for this battle is the third one to have the rappers in front of the ERB logo, rather than behind it. The first two battles to do so were Artists vs TMNT and Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. *Not including the recording sessions or green screen cuts, this is the fifth battle to have more than one Behind the Scenes video, after Darth Vader vs Hitler, Zeus vs Thor, Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock, and Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. References *During Harry Houdini's line, "You can't match all my skill if you sawed me in half!", another Houdini can be seen over his shoulder pushing the top half of a third Houdini off of his lower half, referencing the same trick performed by David Copperfield. *David Copperfield's location and flying motions are a reference to his various live shows in which he would often perform flying illusions in front of the audience on a stage with a blue backdrop, filled with cloud props. His shows were filmed at the Broward Center for the Performing Arts in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. *Houdini's suspended straitjacket escape, as well as his location, during the second verse was based on this video of the same escape he performed many times throughout his career. *The steel rig with the white sheet that can be seen during the line "I'm backstage getting my supermodel groove on!" is a reference to David Copperfield's trick involving him going through the Great Wall of China. **The heart monitor sound that can be heard in the beat throughout the battle is also a reference to the trick. Errors *At 0:14, part of Bess Houdini's heel is missing. *Two spelling errors occur in the same line of the transcript in Houdini's first verse: "linguini" and "teeny weenie". "Linguini" is a common misspelling of "linguine", and "teeny weenie" is a combination of two synonyms that both mean "very small". *At 0:39, the Houdini being cut in half is missing a large part of his bottom half from where his arm was. *At 1:27, the white sheet that Copperfield walks behind is covering the sides of the steel rig. However, when the camera zooms in at 1:28, the sides of the rig are not covered by the sheet. At 1:30, the sheet can be seen covering the sides of the rig again. Poll Related videos David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 2 David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 3 Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 4 Category:David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Josie Ahlquist Category:Tony Clark Category:Dante Cimadamore Category:Lauren Francesca